The fifty warriors pairings challenge!
by Sootie
Summary: I have challenged myself to prove my love of warriors shippings- to write 50 Warriors pairings! Please read, review, and send couple ideas!
1. If only: Oak x Blue

**Sootie is stupid. Sootie has sentenced herself to torment**

**For I have given myself a challenge- the challenge to write 50 warriors pairings!**

**I am completely open to suggestion, so please send em ideas! Crack or Canon, either will be accepted!  
**

It was hard. Too hard.

_Oakheart._

I stared down at the place that he had sat at the last gathering, right at the foot of the rock.

The perfect place to see me. But he would never sit there again

_This isn't fair._

I glanced at our kits. They both looked calm. Neither of them were being wracked with pain, with guilt. He'd been killed by _my_ warriors. Mine. No one else's.

_I'm sorry._

I'd never stopped loving him, despite everything. I'd wanted, so badly, to be with him and raise our kits, but it would never happen. We both had dreams, we both had destinies.

_If only there had been another way!_

When I heard the news, I almost wailed to the sky like a lost kit. When I'd sat vigil, it had been for Oakheart and Redtail. Both of them.

_Why did it have to be you?_

Even the finding of Firepaw hadn't helped. Nothing could. Because I had loved Oakheart, loved him more than I had loved life itself…but somehow I loved my clan more.

_I couldn't help it._

I had to protect my clan. It was my destiny. Being with Oakheart was not my destiny.

_How I wish it was!_

Then I felt a touch, light as breath, on my side. I turned, expecting to see one of the other leaders, but instead I saw…him.

_Oakheart!_

His eyes were full of stars, but they were still warm. Still full of love. "I don't blame you." He murmured, stepping close to me.

_But you should._

I didn't deserve to be near him, but I couldn't keep my blue eyes from roving over his body, drinking in every part of him. "I've missed you. Always."

_I've missed you too._

"I'll watch you." He murmured in my ear. "No matter what happens, I'll watch you."

------

_You told the truth._

I didn't see Fireheart, standing over me, begging me to hold on. I didn't see Tigerstar, staring at me in shock. I didn't even see my kits. I only saw him.

_You came._

"Oakheart," I rasped. He leaned in close, nuzzling my ear. "Bluestar. It is your time to join Starclan." I nodded, barely.

_I know. I'm willing to go, if you're there._

"I love you." He said quietly.

_I love you too._

Then all went black, and when I awoke, I was with Starclan. And he was waiting for me.

_Oakheart._

**-----------**

**Don't forget to review and send ideas! ~**


	2. Should Have Known: Night x Owl

**Another chapter of the challenge! Couple number two, Nightcloud and… ?**

**R&R!**

**-----------------**

I understand now. I should have understood that night after the Gathering, but I didn't.

But I understand it all now.

__________

Why did he love her? It wasn't fair!

I would follow him faithfully to the ends of the earth, and he kept drooling after her- the Thunderclan _medicine cat_, for Starclan's sake! He denied it, of course.

"I would never betray my clan!" he said.

I looked into his dark blue eyes, and I wanted so badly to believe him. I almost did. I let myself forget.

But now I know.

"And Crowfeather is our father." Hollyleaf yowled.

I stood up and hissed and yowled denial like Breezepelt and Crowfeather, but I knew that the young Thunderclan warrior spoke the truth. The lean form, the dark pelt- I should have known.

And it didn't matter whether or not Crowfeather knew they were his before this. It didn't change the fact that they were his kits. Nothing could change it.

Leafpool stood up, and the spark of envy and anger in my stomach grew into a flame of pure hatred.

"I'm sorry, Crowfeather." She mewed. "I should have told you."

Crowfeather spat at her, but I could tell what he was feeling- he still loved the brown tabby, despite everything. My heart seemed to be breaking in two.

When the Gathering ended soon after, I raced away from Windclan. Crowfeather didn't even notice. No one did.

I skidded to a halt by the lake-side. The water was calm and clear and dark. I dipped one black paw into it. I could just slide in, and let Starclan take me away….

Just as I stepped into the icy water, I heard footsteps. A light brown tabby was racing towards me. I unsheathed my claws. Maybe I could take the Thunderclan medicine cat with me.

But it wasn't Leafpool. It was Owlwhisker.

He was about my age, though he was very quiet. We'd almost never exchanged more than pleasantries before. But from the glow in his eyes, I could tell this was about something much more.

"Nightcloud," he whispered, his breath rising into pale fog in the cool air. "Don't leave. Please."

"You don't understand," I rasped. "No cat does." He just looked at me through sad amber eyes, so I continued. "To know that the cat you love more than all other cats loves a different cat more than you/ To know that the cat you love wants to be with someone else, that they doesn't even care about you at all."

I was practically yowling it out by now. "No cat understands!"

Owlwhisker had been silent through my rant. "Do you really love him?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded. He stepped closer to me. "Then I'll be your shoulder to lean on. Just Don't let Crowfeather keeping hurting you."

I stared at the ground. "But I love him. He can't help but hurt me." Owlwhisker shook his head, but didn't argue. "So?" he asked me. "So?" I responded.

"Do you want to be…friends?" I didn't have anywhere else to go. I nodded.

* * *

I should have realized, all those moons, I should have _known. _He went through the same as me. He loved me, and I didn't even realize. But he was happy just to be with me, even as just friends.

No friendwould never disagree with you. No friend would be ready to rip the pelt off any cat who hurt you in any way.

No friend would sacrifice his life in battle for you.

It's been 7 moons since Owlwhisker died. He died in battle, leaping in the way of a death blow to save me. Even then, I didn't realize.

But now that Greencough takes my life, I know. I know he loved me.

And I know something else too. I'm too weak even to open my mouth to say it.

_Owlwhisker, I love you too._

**------------**

**Aha! Crack! Very fun to think of. And Owlwhisker is a real cat form Windclan, though I don't know if he is Nightcloud's age or not. ^_^;**

**Don't forget to review and suggest! ~**


	3. Mice: Mouse x Mouse

Umm…too short? But I'm just churning out ideas and I'm tired, so deal with it. :)

"But I love you!" His protest rang in my ears.

Longtail and Purdy were sunning, no one around.

He had offered to clean the elders' den, again, just so he could be with me.

"I'm too old, too worn out, too broken down. You're young and strong,"

And kind and brave and handsome and thoughtful and- I cut my thoughts short.

We couldn't be together any longer.

"Think of your family, of your clan."

He stared at the ground, trailing his gray and white tail across moss.

"I don't care. I just want to be with you."

I stared into his frantic eyes; they flickered with love and secrets, and most of all, hurt.

"No," I brushed past him, to go lay beside Longtail and Purdy.

"I can't be with you anymore. I won't be with you ever again."

I felt his eyes burn into me, full of pain, and ignored them.

It's the right thing to do. The right thing to do for him and the clan.

For him. And the clan.

But I know, from the aching in my heart, that it wasn't the right thing for me.

**Yeah, Mousefur and Mousewhisker, eww…**

**But I thought it would be funny to put the two "mice" as a couple, so here you go!**

**Please review and suggest!**


	4. Darkclan: Heather x Lion

**New chapter, hurray! Lionpaw and Heatherpaw. The beginning is told as it would be in their game.**

Lionclaw raced down the tunnel, golden paws pounding on the cold stone. He burst into the Darkclan camp, spinning and twisting so he wouldn't land in the river that split through the middle of the cavern.

Heatherstar was already there. "What's wrong, Lionclaw?" she asked her noble deputy. Lionclaw was gasping for breath, but he turned to face his leader.

"Shadowclan are attacking," he growled.

Heatherstar leapt down from the ledge she had been sitting on. "We will not tolerate this!" she yowled. "Darkclan will not stand to be invaded!" yowls of agreement came from her clan.

She faced the tunnel as Lionclaw stood behind her. "Here they come." She warned.

Suddenly, strong paws pushed down on her shoulders…

----------

Lionpaw pushed on Heatherpaw, pinning her to the ground. Her legs splayed out against the cold ground. "Take that, Shadowclan," Lionpaw growled.

Heatherpaw laughed. "I'm not Shadowclan, you mouse brain!" She wriggled out from between Lionpaw's strong front paws, leaping at him. The powerful golden warrior was pushed down on his side.

He staggered to his paws. "If you're not Shadowclan, than you must be Riverclan!" he growled in fake anger. He rammed into her, pretending to push her into the river.

But the floor near the water was slick, and Heatherpaw really did slip. With a shriek of terror, her back legs slid into the powerfully rushing current. Lionpaw froze.

"No!" he gasped, racing forwards and grabbing Heatherpaw's scruff just before she slipped into the waves. He strained, trying to pull her back onto dry land. Heatherpaw's front paws scrabbled against the cold stone as she tried to get up next to Lionpaw.

Finally, Lionpaw yanked and managed to pull the pretty she-cat back onto the stone. She looked relieved to be back on solid ground in one piece. The fur up to her shoulders was dark and plastered to her body.

Lionpaw leaned forwards, beginning to rhythmically lick her side as her pelt dried. Heatherpaw was still shaking a little, and lay down next to Lionpaw. He lay down beside her, washing her back. Heatherpaw began to lick his pelt in turn.

After a few moments of washing, they stood back up. "Thanks, Lionpaw." Said Heatherpaw quietly.

Lionpaw shook his head. "It was all my fault. I pushed you."

"You were just playing!" Heatherpaw argued. The two apprentices fell silent. "I couldn't bear to lose you." Mumbled Lionpaw.

Heatherpaw blinked in surprise. "Really?" Lionpaw nodded, looking a little bit embarrassed. Heatherpaw purred and gave his ear a lick. "I couldn't stand to lose you, either." She said. Then the two friends settled down to sleep and recover.

**~~~~~~~  
This isn't my favorite couple, but Ottersong requested it. :)**

**It was really fun to write though, so I thank you for that.**

**So everyone else, follow her example and suggest!**


End file.
